Leviathan
Toa Leviathan is an elder toa of air, and a commander of a crew of spaceship technicians. Though he hasn't been in action for a long time, he still has amazing grace on the battlefront. Biography Leviathan was aboard the ship the whole time, monitoring the stranded ship's damage points with a holographic model. When the wormhole began to appear, he realized he was wrong and ordered the younger toa to retreat in. After they managed to pull through, they were presented with a replica of the Kanohi Avohkii that contained plans for a Microdite production plant. Leviathan entrusted the mask to Irix, telling him to dispose of it while he deceived the Space Pirates into thinking he had it instead. As Irix set off, the Toa of air confronted his foe, Vilus, who demanded he give up the mask. He fired on the Toa with his Midak Skyblaster, but soon ran out of ammunition. Leviathan proceeded to hand his butt to him with his melee weapons. He was present on the top deck when Vilus was believed dead, but when he returned, not only unharmed, but with the mask as well, this hope died. As they left, Xechis fired a "farewell gift" (in this case, an over-ripe Thornax) at the crew, presumably killing them all. Luckily, the Toa survived, and retreated to a space station, where the ship would receive intensive repairs and they would receive medical treatment. Now, he and the rest of the group are ready to halt the Space pirate's plans and take the criminal organization down. Following the assault, the Toa team attempted to take off and fight the pirates head-on. They held their ground for awhile, but the main warship blasted theirs to smithereens with only a few shots. Each Toa got time to escape in the escape pods, Leviathan included. Leviathan crash-landed on the polar area of Bara Magna. Wandering for awhile, he came across a Skakdi who, oddly enough, offered to help him. Daring to trust a potential foe, Leviathan accepted, and the unusually benevolent warlord spawn provided him with shelter and modifications to the pod for land and sea travel. Leviathan thanked his companion and told him to simply forget he was there, as that could jeopardize him. After long months of travel, the elder Toa of Air was reunited with Irix. The reunion was short-lived, though--they came under attack by The swarm, commanded by Vilus himself. Vilus explained that the microdites served a purpose -- he had altered them to create mindless zombies, completely obedient to his will, at the cost of his old space pirates who he had to rule through fear. The two Toa were overpowered and fled for their lives, hoping that they could live to relay the information up to the Glatorian council. Abilities and Traits He is a veteran technician. He has a suitably rough personality, and is also skilled in the use and maintenance of airships. He is daring, and generally a quite battle-hardened character. As a Toa of Air, Leviathan had near-perfect control over wind. As such, at a basic level, he could create, control, and absorb air. Examples of such included creating windstorms, using wind currents to fly, and absorbing all the air in an area to create a vacuum. Powers and Equipment As a Le-Matoran, Leviathan possessed innate Air powers, which manifested as a great agility in tall structures but clumsiness on solid ground. When He became a Toa, He gained full access to his Air powers. Leviathan wears the Kanohi Kualsi, Mask of quick travel. It allows him to instantaneously zip to any place in his line of vision Leviathan wields a simple spear, which he can channel his elemental power through. Category:Characters Category:Air Category:Toa